A Day in the Life Of
by Mystoftime
Summary: A collection of drabbles that delve into the twisted personalities of the D. Gray Man characters. No stone shall be left unturned! Light. Slight pairings later on. First up- the poker demon! Send in which character you want next!
1. The Poker Demon

**Disclaimer:**I have conquered many lands in the past and look to conquer more in the future, but for now… I'll just have to settle with invading the land of D. Gray Man.

**A Day in the Life Of…**

**A D. Gray Man Fanfic**

**Part I. The Poker Demon**

Allen Walker was many things. And he was different ones to different people.

While he roamed the halls of the Black Order Headquarters he was an Exorcist. He was a symbol of hope, a beacon of light in the war against the Millennium Earl. That was his purpose, to fight the akuma and win. He was an accommodator for the Innocence and a chosen disciple of God. Each and every Finder, scientist, fellow Exorcist and various other members thought if him this way and Allen did not try to say otherwise.

Within his home with the Black Order, he was more than an exorcist to a handful of people.

To Lenalee, he was a cherished friend, an indispensable part of her world. She always greeted him with joyful acceptance and a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

To Komui, however, Allen was someone else to experiment on with his grandiose inventions. His equipment used to fix damaged anti-akuma weapons instilled fear in the boy even more than most and motivated him to keep his arm in good condition. Yet, Komui's enthusiasm was hard to diverge. It was all in the name of science of course.

To Kanda, he was a nuisance. A bean sprout that was so beneath his attention that, despite Allen's constant reminders, he didn't even bother to learn his name, and, if he had, he most certainly didn't use it.

To Lavi, Allen was both a friend he could depend on and a sucker he could prank. In battle, there wasn't anyone else he wanted to stand back to back with- them against the world. He even could count on the exorcist as someone to talk to, as long as it wasn't girls. And, even when Allen was unconscious he provided a measure of entertainment for the Bookman. Asleep, Lavi's markers went to work on his face and he became the sucker he knew and trusted.

But, this time, at this moment, Lavi didn't have an inkling of trust in the white-haired exorcist.

He was grinning as though someone had just given him a month's worth of free food (which was a small mountain for Allen) and it was sending chills up and down his spine.

No, Lavi _definitely_didn't trust him and he didn't like the feeling he was getting from the boy either. A type of dark amusement had been emanating from Allen for a while now and it was quickly becoming an even darker triumph.

Lavi groaned aloud and nearly raised a white flag right then and there. He had come quite close to tossing his cards into the air a few times already. Inching a few inches farther back from his evilly smirking friend, he stared at the cards in his hand again.

In all honesty, it was more of a glare. It was in desperation, as if Lavi could somehow scare his cards into changing into ones that he actually wanted and could win him at least one damn hand. In a mere four rounds, Allen had managed to rid his red-haired friend of everything of value on his person.

The Bookman could only be glad that he hadn't had much to begin with and that he had yet to be forced into betting his clothing. Though, he wouldn't put it past this new, black version of Allen that he had only witnessed once before.

Why? Why had Lavi been so stupid to play poker with Allen of all people? He'd seen what the deceivingly innocent boy could do, cheating people so skillfully and mercilessly that all they could do was sit there, gape and lose every last penny they owned. So, why had he still picked this… _humiliation_ to relieve his boredom?

Racking his brain, the best answer Lavi could come up with was that it had seemed less frustrating as an onlooker than being on the receiving end. Though, he had considered that, with his exceptional observation skills, he would be able to call out Allen's cheating, but the boy was just so damn _smooth_.

_He__'__s__almost__like__a__different__person,_ Lavi cursed and passed another anxious glance over his hand.

Ugh, it was close to hopeless. He peered over his cards to give Allen a suspicious glare, and reeled back at what he saw. He was radiating a freaking aura of… he don't know what, but it was terrifying as hell.

Allen made eye contact and smiled again. He shuffled his cards and finally, inevitably he flipped over his hand to reveal…

"Royal straight flush!" Allen exclaimed with his twisted grin.

The finishing blow and Lavi tossed his cards to the ground in complete hopelessness.

Yet, Allen determined Lavi's guess to be right as he turned and asked all too innocently, "Want to play another hand?"

Lavi's one eye widened and he backed away instinctively. Scratch that, the expression on Allen's face of complete, wicked enjoyment proved it.

He hadn't merely become a different person; he had turned into an entirely different being.

There was one thing that Lavi knew Allen was above all, and he knew that he couldn't win against the poker demon.

0~0~0

**Author****'****s****Note:**This was literally a spur-of-the-moment idea and since I had the motivation to quickly write this up, I didn't want to wait. It began with the truth that I and many other fans probably share- I love Allen when he plays poker. There's just something about good guys having a hidden dark side and its all the better when it's brought out in something so simple as a card game. I know that the idea of Lavi daring to play Allen at poker has been examined from various angles by many people, but I had to get this out of my system and I figured the best way to do so was to trick you guys into thinking I was writing about something else altogether. Hence, the title and if you noticed it said this was only part 1. Yes, this is a multi-shot with **A****Day****in****the****Life****Of****…** short story for a collection of D. Gray Man characters. Expect mayhem and examinations into their many personality quirks. ;) I hope you enjoyed my take on poker Allen and please review!


	2. A Sword Aficionado

**A Day in the Life Of…**

**Part II. A Sword Aficionado**

For all intents and purposes, Lavi was an idiot.

It wasn't that he was _inherently_ stupid like a certain Japanese swordsman they could name, but that he simply didn't know when to shut his big mouth.

And such that he gave the impression that he had indeed been hit in the melon one too many times.

"Have you ever wondered what Yuu does with his sword?"

Lavi's innocent, yet no-brained question was a perfect example. It even caused an almost complete silence to descend on their group in the cafeteria.

_Almost_, because he couldn't account for Allen choking on a chicken bone or Lenalee making a strangled sound at the back of her throat he'd never heard before.

Amid their hacking and scrambling to recover, the Bookman shook his head and sighed.

"Geez, you two! And _you_ say _I_ have a dirty mind!"

"Hey!" Allen tried to protest, but was still having a hard time of just breathing. "What are we supposed to think when you ask a question like _that_?"

The red-haired exorcist crossed his arms and frowned. "It was an _innocent_ question, but I suppose I shouldn't assume _you're_ innocent considering you had General Cross as your master…"

"Don't bring my master into this, Lavi!" Allen miraculously recovered, although a dark cloud was hovering above him from the mere mention of Cross.

"Well, if you didn't take after him so much-"

Allen launched himself at Lavi and Lenalee was forced to watch as her two friends tussled, the Bookman screaming obscenities and the bean sprout yelling decidedly threatening things. It was her turn to sigh and shake her head. Lavi should know better by now not to bring up Cross in front of Allen and she was tempted to just let Allen do his best to mangle him. But, the threat of them activating their Innocence made her reconsider.

"Allen! Lavi!" The two paused in midst of pulling at one another's faces and quailed at her expression. An angry Lenalee was a Lenalee better left hidden.

When they were no longer out of control, Lenalee looked at Lavi.

"I agree with Allen-kun on this one, Lavi."

"On what? That his master wasn't the reason he lost his innocence-?"

"No!" they both screamed at once and Lenalee had to restrain Allen so he wouldn't throttle the Bookman.

"Whyyy?" Lavi whined. "Why can't you just answer my question?"

That's when an evil spark came to Allen's eyes. "Why would we know the answer, Lavi? You're the one who seems to be so close to Kanda."

The Bookman seemed yet to notice the change over the white-haired exorcist as he leaned back and hummed.

"Yuu keeps Mugen at his side _all _the time, so I was just wondering if he even sleeps with it?"

Allen's eyes got wide and Lenalee put down her mug of tea before she did something unfitting for a lady, yet they both had the same thought.

"Kanda's a sword aficionado?"

Lavi lifted his eyebrow. "What is _wrong_ with you guys? Each time I make the slightest innuendo-"

"There! You admitted it! You are doing it on purpose!" Allen pointed at him and cried triumphantly.

"Nah, I don't need to try to do that," Lavi replied flippantly. "Though, now that I think about it, he does polish _Mugen_…" He shot a glare at his companions. "… Whenever he has spare time, and I swear if he likes anyone it would have to be that sword. He might even _love_ it."

"You sure know a lot about Kanda, Lavi," Lenalee smiled calmly, although inside she was trying not to blurt out insinuations.

Allen nodded, but wasn't as self-restrained. "Maybe, you should stalk Kanda and find out the answer yourself?"

The exorcist smiled and to most it would have seemed innocent, but the glint in Allen's eyes had only gotten brighter. He knew as much as anyone, perhaps even better considering how much the Japanese swordsman hated him, that to merely approach Kanda was putting your life on the line. The grumpy man was in a perpetually bad mood after all and Allen was eager to get back at Lavi for his earlier comments.

Even, Lavi's luck with escaping Kanda's wrath so far would eventually run out and here was the perfect chance.

"Uh…" Lavi laid his head on the table and frowned. "It doesn't work. I've tried." The expressions of complete disbelief were ignored and he continued. "If Yuu _is_ a sword aficionado then it's probably only for Mugen and if I really wanted to find out what else he does with it he would catch on. Just like he always does…"

Lavi sighed again, his face the picture of hopelessness. Allen coughed into his hand and looked away, trying not to laugh. The mere notion that Lavi picked solving the mystery of Kanda's inclination towards _swords_ was enough to make him simultaneously laugh and cower in fear.

Lenalee, however, took pity on the Bookman.

"Lavi, if you want to know so badly why don't you just ask Kanda?"

It was a simple solution, blatantly obvious in fact, and it instantly made Lavi perk up. Allen shot Lenalee a look asking if she was crazy. It was a simple solution _if_ this wasn't the swordsman that had no scruples with impaling his comrades they were talking about.

"Hmm… that's not a bad idea, Lenalee!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Um, Lavi, I don't think that's a-" Allen started to warn his friend, but the other exorcist had already hopped away to the table where the Japanese man ate his soba alone.

"Hey, Yuu!"

Lenalee and Allen could even feel the heat emitted from Kanda's ensuing glare and they winced at the acts of violence that came next.

Lenalee knocked her mug over and it crashed to the floor, but she only covered her face and heaved a sigh. The white-haired exorcist agreed with her sentiments wholeheartedly.

Lavi had a death wish, but if annoying Kanda until he tasted Mugen going down his throat was what he wanted; then at least he would die happy.

"Well, " Allen cringed as Kanda swung his sword at Lavi again. "I guess Kanda _is _a sword aficionado."

"Hm?" Lenalee glanced at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"He's a sword aficionado for stabbing things to death."

0~0~0

**Author's Note: **I must say I had a lot of fun writing this. A culmination of innuendos, loss of innocence and Lavi's persistent bugging of Kanda, because really, the concept of Innocence was created purposefully for fans to mess with. Maybe I can screw around with that another time. XD The funniest part of this in my opinion was how, though this was Kanda's story, he didn't speak a single line. But you know what? He got to beat up Lavi so I think he's fine with it and not speaking much kind of fits his personality. As for some of the innuendos in this… I didn't write this thinking of any pairings. Personally, I don't write or particularly like the Kanda/Lavi you might think you see here. But, if you _really_ want to insert imaginary pairings then I won't stop you.

I hope you enjoyed this story and please read and review!


End file.
